The following information is provided to assist the reader in understanding technologies disclosed below and the environment in which such technologies may typically be used. The terms used herein are not intended to be limited to any particular narrow interpretation unless clearly stated otherwise in this document. References set forth herein may facilitate understanding the technologies the background thereof. The disclosure of all references cited herein are incorporated by reference.
Opto-electronic devices that make use of organic materials are becoming increasingly desirable for a number of reasons. Many of the materials used to make such devices are relatively inexpensive, so organic opto-electronic devices have the potential for cost advantages over inorganic devices. In addition, the inherent properties of organic materials, such as their flexibility, may make them well suited for particular applications such as fabrication on a flexible substrate. Examples of organic opto-electronic devices include organic light emitting devices (OLEDs), organic phototransistors, organic photovoltaic cells, and organic photodetectors. For OLEDs, the organic materials may have performance advantages over conventional materials. For example, the wavelength at which an organic emissive layer emits light may generally be readily tuned with appropriate dopants.
OLEDs make use of thin organic films that emit light when voltage is applied across the device. OLEDs are becoming an increasingly interesting technology for use in applications such as flat panel displays, illumination, and backlighting. Several OLED materials and configurations are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,844,363, 6,303,238, and 5,707,745, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
One application for phosphorescent emissive molecules is a full color display. Industry standards for such a display call for pixels adapted to emit particular colors, referred to as “saturated” colors. In particular, these standards call for saturated red, green, and blue pixels. Color may be measured using International Commission on Illumination (CIE) coordinates, which are well known to the art.
One example of a green emissive molecule is tris(2-phenylpyridine) iridium, denoted Ir(ppy)3, which has the following structure:
In this structure, we depict the dative bond from nitrogen to metal (here, Ir) as a straight line.
As used herein, the term “organic” includes polymeric materials as well as small molecule organic materials that may be used to fabricate organic opto-electronic devices. “Small molecule” refers to any organic material that is not a polymer, and “small molecules” may actually be quite large. Small molecules may include repeat units in some circumstances. For example, using a long chain alkyl group as a substituent does not remove a molecule from the “small molecule” class. Small molecules may also be incorporated into polymers, for example as a pendent group on a polymer backbone or as a part of the backbone. Small molecules may also serve as the core moiety of a dendrimer, which consists of a series of chemical shells built on the core moiety. The core moiety of a dendrimer may be a fluorescent or phosphorescent small molecule emitter. A dendrimer may be a “small molecule,” and it is believed that all dendrimers currently used in the field of OLEDs are small molecules.
As used herein in referencing elements “disposed above” a device side of the substrate, “top” means furthest away from the substrate, while “bottom” means closest to the substrate. Where a first layer is described as “disposed over” a second layer, the first layer is disposed further away from substrate. There may be other layers between the first and second layer, unless it is specified that the first layer is “in contact with” the second layer. For example, a cathode may be described as “disposed over” an anode, even though there are various organic layers in between. In the case of elements “disposed under” the substrate (that is, on a side opposite the devices side of the substrate), when a first layer is described as “disposed under” a second layer, the first layer is disposed further away from substrate than the second layer. Once again, there may be other layers between the first and second layer, unless it is specified that the first layer is “in contact with” the second layer.
As used herein, “solution processible” means capable of being dissolved, dispersed, or transported in and/or deposited from a liquid medium, either in solution or suspension form.
More details on OLEDs, and the definitions described above, can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,279,704, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Most rigid OLEDs are formed on a glass substrate and encapsulated with a glass or metal plate, sealed around the edge with a bead of adhesive such as UV-curable epoxy. Some work has been published on flexible displays encapsulated with a thin film moisture barrier deposited directly on top of the OLED. In those cases, the barrier is either an inorganic thin film or a composite organic-inorganic multilayer stack. Organic-inorganic stacks are particularly good at covering particulate defects on the OLED surface (however, at the expense of a longer TAC time and more complex material structure).
In all cases, one of the limitations of barrier quality is the inability to utilize high energy and/or high temperature processes to, for example, densify the barrier layers without damaging the OLED. While plastic substrates such as polyethylene terephthalate, polyethylene naphthalate, polyether sulfone etc. also have limits to their processing temperature, the OLED grown on such substrates usually has even a lower limit. Although a bare substrate may not be adversely affected by high energy and/or oxidative processes such as plasma exposure; such high energy or oxidative processes would severely damage an OLED.